


Strip

by tearstainangel



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearstainangel/pseuds/tearstainangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho helps Slaine take off his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> 3am is a great time to think about socks kink, apparently.  
> Thanks to ITND/Britty for beta-ing this for me~

There was something erotic about being able to see the shape of Slaine's legs - but at the same time unable to see it - that made sight of Slaine in long black socks enticing. Stopping just below his shorts, only two inches of pale smooth skin was exposed for Inaho to feast his eye on. _And he wants more. Now._

* * *

 

Slaine wasn't very excited at the thought of wearing socks. Not at all. Inaho, however was stubbornly insistent, so the blond couldn't do much except to casually oblige. So he decided to let Inaho indulge in his.. Fetish. This couldn't be too bad, he thought, it wasn't like there was anyone else to see it anyway.

Slaine never put much thought into this sort of thing, let alone any interest until…

The feeling of Inaho kissing the edge of the sock, slowly peeling it off, inch by inch, his lips trailing after it. The sliding of the silk fabric against his skin, making his nerves tingle, growing more and more sensitive with every touch. Slaine's breath hitched, his hands clenching the sheets, leg trembling in Inaho's hand. He could feel Inaho's lip curve into a smile, enjoying his reactions.

Licking a strip down to his ankle, Inaho gave it a small bite, making him jerk. "Ahn." Slaine bit his lip, not wanting to let anymore sounds escape. Pulling off the sock completely, Inaho gave a small chuckle, reaching to gently stroke at the small slip of skin on his covered thigh, lightly fingering the tip of the remaining sock. "Are you ready for the next one?" Inaho asked, in a tone just a tad bit teasing, but his dark, dilated eye tell a completely different story.

Slaine shuddered under the scrutiny, the insight as to why Inaho enjoys such foreplay gradually dawning upon him. Perhaps he's already falling victim to Inaho's addiction.


End file.
